


Go to Sleep

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I guess I just didn’t realize how tired I was until now. I’m sorry, Alexander.”





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Alec/Magnus - collarbone kiss.

Kisses trailed down his neck and were slowly peppered along his collarbone, while a hand moved down his stomach and played with the hem of his pajamas. It felt nice and Magnus wished he had the energy to do more than just have his arms around Alec, but he felt exhausted.

He tried his best to hold back a yawn, but failed and Alec paused for a moment before lifting himself up enough to look at Magnus. “Am I boring you?” He joked.

Magnus just smiled and shook his head. “I’m just tired. I think I’ve overworked myself this week.”

“Oh,” Alec said, sliding off of Magnus and curling up against his side. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because you just look so delicious coming out the shower with just that towel around your waist,” Magnus answered, making Alec laugh. He sighed softly, running his fingers along Alec’s arm. “I guess I just didn’t realize how tired I was until now. I’m sorry, Alexander.”

“Don’t be sorry, Magnus,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Just get some rest.”

“You sure?”

“This isn’t going to be fun if one of us is asleep.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.”

Alec smiled and kissed him. “Go to sleep, Magnus.”


End file.
